


Just Blood Under The Bridge

by TheBlueDahlia99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, F/M, Hate Sex, Infidelity, Love/Hate, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 05:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlueDahlia99/pseuds/TheBlueDahlia99
Summary: He knew it was his fault that she had turned away from him, but he still wanted to amend things. Or did he? Lucius/Bellatrix set in the second war with flashbacks from the first war. Multi-chapter fic.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Just Blood Under The Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, S_L_Blake, for beta reading this fanfiction!

Lucius Malfoy stood gazing out of his bedroom window in Malfoy Manor, staring at the sumptuous gardens below. His breath caught when his eyes fell upon his sister-in-law who had arrived. She was animatedly talking to her sister as they sauntered along the paths that meandered through the expansive grounds. Lucius could not help but notice the stark difference between the sisters, which was made much more obvious by the blazing sun. Narcissa was elegantly beautiful, with her blonde hair a shade darker than his own and her blue eyes, but even she paled in comparison to the great beauty of Bellatrix, even after her stay in Azkaban. Her black waves fell around her lovely face, which seemed like it belonged to a painting, before cascading down her elegant neck, all the way to her narrow waist. Lucius’s eyes followed her hair, taking in every inch of her body. How Lucius had yearned for her all those years when she had been in Azkaban.

When he had heard of her incarceration, he was not surprised. She had managed to evade imprisonment once and even though he had advised her to stay out of trouble, she had not listened. She had been determined to find the Dark Lord. He still remembered vividly how devastated she was the night he had vanished in Godric’s Hollow. She had screamed and cried like a child. The only other time Lucius had seen her like that was the day her mother had died, but unlike Druella, Bella was somehow convinced that the Dark Lord had not really died, that he would come back.

‘Do you not remember, Lucius, that the Dark Lord went further on his way to immortality than anyone else? How can you believe him to be…dead?’ she had said, her voice dripping with disbelief and disgust.

‘Bella…I do not mean…perhaps the magic – '

‘The magic what? Are you implying his magic failed, Lucius? The Dark Lord’s magic? How dare you? You disgust me!’

That had deeply wounded Lucius. She had never spoken to him so contemptuously, even during their fights.

‘Are you coming with us to find the Dark Lord or not?’ she had asked, with an air of finality in her tone

He had stayed quiet. How could he risk everything for a master he was sure was dead? The Ministry was desperate to find Death Eaters and he had a name to uphold, along with a wife, and a very young son to care for. Still, he did not want to disappoint Bellatrix more than he already had. Rodolphus, Rabastan, and Crouch’s young son, Bella’s protegé, had already agreed to assist her. He was not sure anyone else would take the risk.

‘That’s a no, then. This is where we part.’

‘Bella!’ he had called out her name but she had already gone.

Lucius sighed at the memory. She had gone to Azkaban only a week after that for torturing the Longbottoms to insanity. After her return, she had been a mess, both physically and mentally. Physically, however, she had managed to recover her former beauty in a short amount of time , vain that she was. She had also mentally healed to an extent, for she no longer flinched in fear out of nowhere, had sudden fits and rarely did she have nightmares that caused her shrieks of fear to reverberate throughout the wing of the manor.

To his surprise, her sorry state had battered him. She had been so pitiful in those first few months after her release from Azkaban. The great and fearsome female warrior had been reduced to a flinching and shuddering mess… He had not expected to actually sympathise with her, for their relationship had always been more physical than anything else. Yes, he was fond of her to an extent, he did enjoy her company at times, but at others she annoyed him beyond measure. She made him hate her, made his blood boil in rage.

 _It was a strange juxtaposition_ , he thought.

He had been truly relieved when she had started to recuperate from the mental torture she had gone through, and before long soon she had got back on her feet. Well, mostly. He had also been impressed by her resilience. She was truly a Slytherin.

He was broken out of his stupor by the distant sound of Bellatrix’s laugh which made him smile a little. He was happy to see her healthy again. Yes, that meant she would fight him, insult him, mock him, but all of that suited her much better than the weak state she had been in only a few months ago. Strangely, he liked it as much as he hated it.

He shook his head a little to try and clear his thoughts when he felt Narcissa’s eyes on him. He turned his gaze to her then, watching her lovingly as she waved at him from the garden. He waved back and Bellatrix sniggered, though he paid her no mind. Narcissa asked him to come join them and he responded that he couldn’t as he was busy. He stepped away from the window and made his way towards the armchair that was before the hearth in his room and lit the fireplace.

Lucius had always felt guilty about his affair with Bellatrix. She was his wife’s sister and he was Narcissa’s husband. They were the people she trusted most, yet they were the ones to betray her. He knew Bella shared the guilt, which was what made them decide to end their affair two years before she had gone to Azkaban. Hell, he didn’t even know whether he could call it an affair anymore, but for some reason he still saw it as that, though they had not lain together in years.

She had grown quite cold towards him after they had ended their tryst and he had returned the frigidity. Perhaps it was remorse that drove them to this, a desire to amend their errors, and in his case his ego. Why should he treat her well if she did not do the same to him? If she wanted to ridicule him then that’s what she would get in return. Still, in his heart, he had always longed for them to reconcile. He had tried to hurt her just as harshly as she had hurt him, and it had pleased him. In fact, it had _delighted_ him. But whenever he had thought back on what had once been, he would regret it.

They had always teased each other, had even fought and rivalled each other. She had actually come close to killing him once, but they would always end up in bed somehow. It wasn’t her cantankerous nature that bothered him. That was just part of the fun. It was her distance and disinterest.

He _wanted_ her. He wanted her again. He wanted her still, though he dared not voice these forbidden desires.

She was infuriating. She made him sympathise with her, smile at her, want her, but she also irritated him, enkindled such deep loathing in him that it made him want to hit her again and again with that damned cane of his.

He seethed. Why was he even thinking of wanting her back? What good was she, when he had Narcissa, his lovely wife, the mother of his son? Narcissa was everything a man could ask for, yet he was foolishly chasing her sister who didn’t even want him. Bellatrix had a husband of her own, whom she seemed to like and she also had the Dark Lord himself, whereas Narcissa only loved him. He had only ever been a tool for Bellatrix to toy with to amuse herself and then discard. He would not hurt Narcissa for _her_. Not again. It had already been bad enough the last time when she had found out.

It’d been a year before Draco was born. Narcissa had been struggling with fertility issues after her three consecutive miscarriages and she had been inconsolable. He had tried every method he could think of to assuage her. He had even told her that there were other Malfoy heirs, that he did not need a child, but she had been adamant about wanting one. She’d expressed her desire to try again but he had asked her to wait for the sake of her own safety. Needless to say, she had not listened.

_‘I am not like Bellatrix, Lucius. I want a child. Not an heir, a **child**.’_

_He sighed, taking her hands in his and bringing them to his lips._

_‘You will have a child, Narcissa. Just wait a few more years.’ He tried to sound as reassuring as he possibly could in his own slightly panicked state._

_‘How much longer must I wait? It's already been four years!’ she sobbed, pulling her hands out of his and buried her head in her hands._

_Lucius pulled her closer. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, he then spoke decisively. ‘There is a way to help us conceive.’ ._

_That got Narcissa’s attention and she instantly sat up, wiping tears from her face as she looked at him, with hope in her eyes._

_‘There is? What is it, Lucius?’ she asked._

_‘We could consider magical intervention, that is, if you desire it. I would ask the Dark Lord to perform a ritual on you. I’m sure he would know of one. I would ask it as a reward for my years of service to him.’_

_‘I – and what if the dark magic causes harm to our child?’_

Her question had been answered the very next day when he had made his request clear to the Dark Lord. He knew of a simple potion that fell more under the umbrella of healing magic than dark magic. Narcissa had to drink it every day after the conception to not lose the child, and nine months later they'd had Draco.

In the interim, however…

Narcissa had been too elated at her pregnancy to notice anything else and she had been too busy thinking of their future child to notice that his relationship with Bellatrix had progressed further than ever before.

Taking advantage of his wife’s condition, he himself had suggested to her to call Bella over to take care of Narcissa. She had laughed at him at first, saying that Bella was too busy in her work for the Dark Lord to care for her pregnant sister, but she eventually had complied.

They’d sent an owl to Bellatrix and she had come soon after that. Thinking back on it, Bella had never known that it was Lucius’s idea to call her there, not to care for Narcissa, but to fulfill his own needs. If she had known, he doubted she would have been pleased.

Nevertheless, they would keep finding time to be alone after her arrival. In the dining room, in the gardens, in the attic, and even in her own bedroom. They were having sex much more frequently than ever before and he would sometimes even flirt with her publicly, much to her annoyance. He had been under the delusion that Narcissa did not know and even though she had become a little distant, he had presumed it to be because of her pregnancy. Bella was beginning to suspect, however.

‘I think Narcissa knows, Lucius.’ She had said in between kisses after he had caught her after a meeting and pinned her to the wall.

He had laughed at her. ‘How would she know?’

‘Have you not noticed the way she looks at us when we are together? How she makes excuses to keep you away from me?’ she seethed.

‘She is pregnant. Of course she would have needs.’ he replied, before going back to kissing her, this time on the neck.

He had ignored her, at least then, but the thought of Narcissa knowing had been nagging in the back of his mind.

It was not until Narcissa had broken down crying about being neglected during the sixth month of her pregnancy that he had realised the true extent of what he had done.

‘Even walking exerts me, Lucius! I cannot do anything but sit all day, eating and reading. I would appreciate some company, at least, but you barely even sit with me to talk. You have not even told me what you want to name our child! You don’t even pay attention to us anymore!’

‘Narcissa, I–'

‘And Bella, she was here to look after me and keep me company but she seems to be more interested in keeping my _husband_ company!’

He froze.

‘What – what do you mean?’

‘Do you think I don’t know? Just because I stay quiet – I stay quiet to keep the peace, it doesn’t mean I am oblivious!’’

‘You must be mistaken. I would never –‘

‘Do not lie to me! Dobby told me. He saw the two of you himself, in the attic.’

He hissed. That damned elf. He would not spare it, not after this.

‘Narcissa,' he said, taking her hand in his but she pulled it away aggressively. ‘It means nothing.’

‘Sex with my _sister_ means nothing?’

‘I only love you! You were not available, she was, and I always think of you. Besides, I have needs that –’

‘Then go fulfill your needs.’

‘Allow me to make –‘

She had hit him with a Knockback Jinx before he could complete his sentence and thrown him out of the bedroom, locking the door behind her. He had tried to knock, to get her to listen to him but it was to no avail.

He had found Bella standing at the end of the hallway, she had heard everything.

‘Well, this is where we say goodbye. I cannot hurt her, Lucius.’

‘But –‘

She had walked away without even listening to him.

They had ceased all contact after that.

He had made amends with Narcissa and Bella had also apologised. Cissa had been angry for a few months but Draco’s birth had elated them so much that soon she had forgotten about his betrayal and he never brought it up. He would eye Bellatrix when away from his wife but she would ignore him. They would never do anything else. She had even asked the Dark Lord to not send her on missions with Lucius which had hurt him, but they had managed to stay away from each other.

She had gone to Azkaban not long after which had helped him control his desire for her, even if sometimes he would crave her badly. Still, it had proven that he could stay away from her. Not to mention that she was obnoxious.

Yes, he would stay away from his sister-in-law.

For Narcissa, he would. 


End file.
